


Greg the Demon Horse

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Jaskier tries to make a stuffed toy for Ciri. If only he knew how to sew properly.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Joey’s instagram video here in which he creates a new dnd monster named Greg. Greg is amazing.

Jaskier had never been very good at sewing. On the road, Geralt actually took care of all of their clothing repairs, because Jaskier’s closest attempt to a straight line came out about as straight as him.

Still, this was important. He had to try. And if it came out looking weird – well, he was _trying_ to create a monster, after all. Specifically, a stuffed monster for little Ciri, who had gone through hell and deserved some nice toys.

Well, some toys anyway. It would be as nice as he could manage! Which, might not be very, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Finally, fingers sore from jabbing them with a needle, Jaskier was finished! It would be called Greg, he decided. Greg the Demon Horse, with a few too many arms, and waaay too many eyes, but a nice horse just looking for a family all the same. Perfect for their little group.

Now he just had to give Greg to Ciri and hope she liked him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I watch the video several times just to get a screencap of Greg? Yes, yes I did. Worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri reacts to her new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another picture of Greg, courtesty of Flootzavut! Thanks for letting me use it!

Ciri was not expecting the oddly-shapen lump of fabric to be presented before her by an excited Jaskier. She had been traveling with Geralt ever since he’d found her, and when the bard had joined up with him, he and Ciri discovered there was much joy in having a conversation partner that did more than grunt or nicker. Once the journey had been accompanied by real talking, Ciri found herself liking the whole thing a lot more. She knew Geralt also credited Jaskier for diffusing the tension between the two of them – turned out, Destiny did not automatically mean you agreed. On anything. – and he was glad for the buffer that made the three of them feel like family, rather than just a ragtag group ordered together by Destiny.

So it perhaps wasn’t surprising that Jaskier might give her a gift. But, “what is it?” Ciri asked, nose scrunched in confusion. It looked almost like it had a horse’s body, but there was a large collection of limbs under the head, which was not at all horse-shaped and had at least a dozen eyes.

“It’s a toy! I named him Greg. Greg the Demon Horse.” Jaskier beamed at her and held the stuffed animal out towards her again.

Well, she couldn’t disappoint Jaskier. And she did miss having  _ something _ to play with, even if, “I’m a little old for stuffed toys, but thank you.” Ciri took Greg and looked into his 13 eyes. “He’s hideous and I love him.”

Jaskier laughed, loud and bright. “You are never too old for stuffed toys, my dear! And thank you – I think I shall continue to leave the sewing to Geralt, but always good to know I can come through in a clutch.”

Ciri laughed and made a note in the back of her head to never let Jaskier near her clothes for mending. The angled lines and stitches worked for Greg, but she did not think they’d look as good on her only cloak.

Jaskier walked over to chatter at Geralt, who stared into their campfire as if it held the secrets of the universe. Ciri suspected that he had learned out to sleep with his eyes open and had trained himself to grunt on queue to placat his verbose friend. She smiled and turned to her new toy. “So, Greg, what do you think? Is Geralt sleeping, or is he actually listening to Jaskier?”

The absolute last thing Ciri expected was for the toy to answer her. “Pretty sure he’s meditating.” The voice was deep, hoarse, and crackly, like the men in Cintra who used to stand around the courtyard smoking at all hours of the day. 

Ciri decided to carefully place the toy on the ground before back up into a tree. “Jaskier, I think Greg can talk!” She shouted.

“What!?” Jaskier yelped, and Geralt was at least aware enough to hear, because he left to his feet and drew his sword.

Ciri sighed and rolled her eyes. “He hasn’t hurt me or anything. You don’t need a silver sword.”

“And I’m not gonna hurt her, so relax. The noisy one created me to be her companion. I am bound to that. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t hurt her. So whaddya gonna do aboud it?” That chainsmoker voice was definitely coming from Greg, because the stuffed animal  _ moved _ to face Geralt, even though nothing should have been able to function with that many limbs.

Geralt did not look reassured, and he did not lower his sword. “What are you?”

The stuffed animal shrugged, though Ciri wasn’t certain how that was possible. She also wasn’t certain when stuffed animals started speaking and the world stopped making sense. At least Greg seemed nice.

“I’m Greg,” it said, “Greg the Demon Horse. That’s what he made me.” Greg pointed to Jaskier with one of his six arms, each of which had a little three-fingered hand on the end. 

“Hi Greg,” she said formally, “I’m Ciri.”

“Ciri!” Jaskier and Geralt both scolded, but only Geralt continued, “Don’t talk to it!”

“Why not?” Ciri put her hands on her hips and frowned at them. “Jaskier made him for me, and Greg just said he can’t hurt me! What are you gonna do, stab him with a sword? He’s a stuffed animal, and he’s  _ mine!”  _

Geralt’s shoulders slumped and he finally lowered his sword. “You only have its word for that. I don’t even know how this is possible. What did you make it from?” He turned to Jaskier, who drew back at the accusing finger to the chest.

“I just used some old fabric scraps! Definitely nothing magical!” Jaskier held his hands up by his sides. “Besides, this is a good thing! I mean, I somehow made life, which is a little concerning, but the whole point was for Ciri to have a toy. This is even better! Now she can have a friend!”

The noise Geralt made was wordless, but managed to convey all of his frustration with them. Ciri crossed her arms and stared down her nose at him the way her grandmother had taught her. Geralt was too tall for her to do that and look at his face, so she ended up glaring at his chest. “I’m not letting you hurt Greg. You two can fight if you want. Greg and I are going to stay over here and get to know each other.”

Jaskier coughed to cover a laugh and dragged Geralt to the other side of camp. From his exaggerated gesturing, he was trying to convince Geralt to change his mind.

Well, it didn’t matter if he did or not. Ciri had made her decision. Greg was here to stay.

“Your family is weird,” Greg said.

“It’s your family now, too.” She pointed out. “You’ll fit right in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't show it that well here, but I need everyone to know that Greg speaks with a stereotypical Jersey gangster accent.


End file.
